Clasic
by WrittingTheCode
Summary: (Yes i know "Classic", is spelled with two s') Read this story about Inuyasha and Kagome. It's a romance comedy and i would love for you to read it :)
1. Clasic: Chapter 1

I know the word 'Classic' is spelled with '2 s' ', but what you may fail to relies is that since this is MY book it gets MY title. Also the title has a meaning too, !

You Guys should read Dark Paradox! Also... sorry for errors ahead of time they will be corrected later. (Dark Paradox is my Wattpad story)

Walking out of the coffee shop, I took a sip of my Carmella latte, and began to head down the street for my first day of hell or in other words school.

Reaching in my purse for my phone, I checked the time and saw I was 15 minutes late.

Shrugging I placed it back in my bag and continued to drink the remainder of my latte.

I don't care how late i am, I'll get there when I get there.

Considering I was forced to move here against my will, I really don't give a shit.

Sure living here with my brother ,who's 19 by the way, in the city is way better then living in some boring neighborhood with your nagging dad, but the point is that I should have a say in what ever or who ever the hell do!

Groaning in annoyance I turned to the next street corner, and ran face first into someone with a very hard chest.

I Stumbled back a bit and dropped my purse causing a few of my things to fall out.

After regaining my balance, a guy that seemed about 6'0 towered over my small petite 5'4 figure.

He had nicely tanned skin, Golden eyes, with long silver hair falling to his waistline, and cute little doggy ears atop his head.

Looking down at his attire, he was wearing a plain white-T with black jeans.

Even though he rudely bumped into me, without apologizing I might add, he was still hella good looking.

Looking up I saw a arrogant smirk on his face showing Id been caught staring.

Rolling my eyes i walked past him never looking back, but i could feel his eyes on me on piercing my back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I finally got to school my teacher scolded me for being almost absent the whole class period and gave me a warning because I'm "new".

Minus the stares I got from guys and a few glares from girls my first day here was pretty normal.

I also met this girl named Sango. For the most part she's cool and unlike most of the people here she doesn't have a staring problem.

At the end of the day my brother came to pick me up, and I spent the car ride telling him how my first day went.

When we finally got home I dropped my purse on the counter and walked up stairs to my room.

Slipping under my sheets at the foot of the bed I slowly crawled to the top and laid down to take a nap.

~hours later~

Sitting up slowly I yawned and stretched hearing my muscles pop from my long nap.

What time is it anyways, I thought curiously looking around for my phone.

Remembering it's in my purse down stairs i threw my legs off the bed and got up to stretch once more.

Going in the bathroom to change in something more comfortable.

I grabbed a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top and walked downstairs.

As I walked down stairs I heard the t.v on in the living room.

Walking in I saw Will on the couch asleep under a blanket, so being the kind sister I am I went to wake him up and tell him to go to his room.

"Miroku", I called walking over to the couch.

Shaking him a bit he grunted in response, but stayed asleep.

Oh so you don't wanna get up, I thought smirking evilly.

"Miroku, get your ass up", I yelled jumping on top of him.

Laughing I moved to get off him but my eyes widened in surprise when I felt his arms rap around my waist.

"M-Miroku what are yo-"

"Who said I was Miroku", the guy questioned with humor in his voice.

Screaming loudly I kicked and screamed until he let me go and heard foot steps quickly running down the stairs.

"What's going on",Miroku asked breathing a bit rough coming from upstairs.

Not even a second later I heard a deep masculine laughter coming from the couch and the mysterious guy ripped the covers from over him.

My eyes widened seeing it was that guy I saw from this morning, but before I could say anything my brother spoke first.

"Inuyasha why'd you scare my sister", my brother asked chuckling, walking over to the couch to sit down.

"Wait you know him", I ask standing in front of the both of them but looking at my brother.

"Yea this is my close friend Inuyasha, meet Kagome", Miroku said.

Looking over at Inuyasha I saw a smirk on his face.

"Hey Kagome",he said rolling my name off his tongue staring deep in my Dark brown eyes.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short but it's 4 am and it's now Saturday and I want to sleep in".

Will just nodded his head while watching t.v, and inuyasha just stared at me.

But it wasn't my face he was staring at.

I looked down remembering what i was wearing and felt my face heating up.

Glaring at him i walked over to the couch and punched him in the head. He groaned in pain and i pulled my top down to cover my butt, and sprinted up stairs to my room.

I quickly slammed the door and leaned my back up against it.

I sighed, "this is going to be a long stay".

Kag P.O.V

"Kagome; breakfast", Miroku called from downstairs loudly.

You may think he's calling me to eat, but he's actually calling me to cook it myself.

Groaning, not wanting to get up I ignored him and put a pillow over my head.

Didn't I tell that ass that I was sleeping in today?

"Kagome, YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET DOWN HERE OR I'M DRAGGING YOU OUT", he yelled even more loudly upstairs.

"Bull Shit", I yelled back thinking he was bluffing.

That's when it got quiet, I was suspicious but I ignored it thinking he decided to finally leave me alone.

Closing my eyes I began to drift off to sleep...

That is until I heard footsteps quickly running up the stairs. My eyes widened and before I could think , I looked back to see Miroku had already grabbed my ankles.

"Let me go", I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p' at the end, and swiftly pulled me off my bed causing my face to hit the floor.

"Miroku, get out", I said screaming and kicking looking for something in nearest reach to throw.

Before I could find anything he ran out the room laughing, and I could hear multiple other laughs coming from down stairs.

Marching over to the door I slammed it shut I went over to find something to wear, wondering who's all downstairs..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Deciding to go for a run I threw on some fit purple and black running shorts and a matching half shirt and headed downstairs.

"What the hell do you want Perv", I asked walking in the kitchen to be greeted by 1 other along with him.

He had jet black hair in a pony tail with gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"This is Koga", Miroku said introducing him to me.

"Hey I'm Kagome", I said giving him a small smile and a wave, "I'm going for a run so I'll see you guys in a bit.

"Hurry back Kagome, I'm hungry", Mirkou said groaning.

"Just start cooking everything and I'll come back to finish", I said making my way over to the front door.

Opening the door i saw a shirtless; very sweaty Inuyasha staring down at me.

Walking past him I said a quick "hey" and put in my head phones, and started my run.

Yasha's P.O.V

"Damn, why'd she have to be Miroku's sister" I questioned for about the billionth time.

After about 45 minutes of running I went and took a seat on some park bench.

That long black hair, beautiful dark brown eyes, gorgeous smile, and even with a perfect body.

If I know Miroku like I do, I know he would never let me get even a small taste of his sister.

Sure I have multiple chicks a month, but eh who doesn't.

Sighing in defeat, I made my way over to their house to chill for a bit.

Before I could open the door it swung open in front of me seeing Kagome looking up at me.

Before I could say anything she said a quick "hey" and started running past me.

That's Chapter 1, Thanks for reading.


	2. Clasic: Chapter 2

Yasha POV

"What's up guys",I called walking over to Miroku giving him a fist pound.

"What's up man", said Miroku.

"Hey Inu-pooh" kouga said laughing, and pretending to gag. I glared at him, he knows everyone is forever forbidden of saying that name ever since that mistake kikiyo called me that.

After a hour and a half of talking with the guys Kouga left to meet up with a random chick for what he calls "brunch", when what their doing is the total opposite.

Miroku and I decided to play a little NFL.

Kag P.O.V

After my long run I finally got home to see Miroku and Inuyasha playing on the PS4.

Rolling my eyes at them I went in the fridge to grab a water and downed it quickly.

Tossing the bottle in the trash, I walked over and sat in between the two on the couch and watched them play.

An hour later Miroku went up stairs to his room to take a nap and me and Inuyasha played a bit.

After losing 4 times in a row i finally gave up. Inuyasha cheered for him self and I smiled.

He's such a child ..

"Whatever I let you win", I said standing up, rolling my eyes while walking over to kitchen.

Leaning my back on the counter, I smirked at him as he walked towards me.

"Come on Kagome not 4 times in a row", he said putting his hand on both side of the counter blocking me in.

I moved those silver bangs out of his face and he moved closer to me. Our noses almost touching.

"And what are you doing", i said resting my hand against his cheek tilting my head.

He smirked.

As good as him and his lips looked at that moment I did just meet him, and I'm not some girls that just walks around kissing cute guys.

So while he moved his face closer I went under his arms and backed away innocently.

He looked at me curiously and confused.

"Pizza",I asked smiling at him. He smiled back, and I grabbed my phone and googled the closest pizza place.

Before the food arrived we talked, for a bit and got to know each other. I found out his full name is Inuyasha Tashio Takahashi, his favorite color is red, and his favorite kid show is Adventure time.

Well there's one thing we have in common.

We woke my brother up to come eat and they told me about a party later happening later on tonight.

"It's going to be huge", Inuyasha said smiling widely showing his pearly white teeth. "After all it is my party".

"I'll think about it", I said mostly to Inuyasha then Miroku

"Anyways, bye sis. I'm going over to Inuyasha's house to get ready and everything, but I'll leave the car here just in case you decide to go".

I nodded and gave him a hug, and kissed his check. He walked over to the door and called out to Inuyasha.

Harry gave me a quick hug and whispered in my ear "I'll see you later, hopefully".

"Bye Takahashi".

After lying in bed for what seemed like hours I checked the time and saw it was 10:46.

"I'm so bored" I said hanging my head off the side of my bed, "and playing 'eye spy' alone isn't really helping".

Hearing my phone ring I quickly grabbed it off my dresser and saw some random number texted me.

"You coming to the party".

"Who's this, and what party" I text.

I immediately got a message back " Its Inuyasha , don't ask how I got your number. The party me and your perverted brother told you about earlier don't tell me your forgot."

Laughing to myself I quickly text again, "I'm getting dressed now i'll be there in an hour".

Tossing my phone on the bed I went to go look for something to wear.

After searching for about 25 minutes I went with a sleeveless tight mid thigh white dress, with red heels, and clear lip gloss.

Wanding my hair a bit, I grabbed my phone off the bed with my purse and quickly ran down stairs to get the keys.

After locking the house up I got in the car starting it up and backed out the drive way.

"Wait a min- what the hell is even his address", I asked my self stupidly forgetting to ask.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Driving up to his house I saw there were cars on every side of the rode making it impossible for a parking spot.

After 5 minutes I got tired of looking and just drove on his lawn, and stepped out locking the doors.

Pulling my dress down a bit and fixing my hair, I walked in through the front door getting stares from all around.

ignoring the stares I looked around for Inuyasha and Miroku found them both in the living room drinking and dancing to the loud music.

Well they're drunk...

"Hey Kagome I didn't think you'd show " Miroku said wobbling over and hugging me.

"Okay big guy, that's enough drinks for you. Your breaths smells as though you could turn into a vodka and beer bottle at any moment" I said wrapping his arm around my shoulder to steady him.

Looking over at Inuyasha he just stared at me never leaving my gaze and smirked. Ignoring him I sat Miroku on the couch, and asked Inuyasha where I could find some water.

He quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen where there was a sign on the door saying "no people allowed" and walked in.

Pulling me to his chest he hugged me tightly.

"I missed you Kagome" he said nuzzling my neck.

"That's nice but you need to help me find some water" I said trying to push him off of me. Too bad he was hugging me like I was a life line ..

"You're drunk Inuyasha, and so is Miroku so just help me find some water", I said pushing him off of me finally. Walking over to the fridge he came up from behind me and grabbed my waist kissing my neck.

"Inuyasha get off, you're drunk",I said once more trying to get him off me.

"You know Sa-"

"What the hell are you two doing", some dark haired chick said busting through the door.

Sighing in relief, I walked over to her to ask for her assistance in getting the big monster off of me.

"What the hell are you and my boy friend doing", she said pointing me in the face.

"Inuyasha, you were about to just cheat on me", she said angrily stumping her foot.

Trying to clear this mess up I said "no you're misunderstanding, I was jus-"

"It wasn't a misunderstanding at all. Some whore tried to steal my boy friend", said yelled causing me to take a step back.

Inuyasha was now off of me trying to kick her out, and i was just appalled.

Wait.. did she just call me a whore?

"Wait wh-"

"Just shut up, whores like you make me sick" she said walking in my face trying to intimidate me.

Little did she know, she wasn't intimidating me she was actually pissing me off.

Me being in heels and a dress won't restrict me from beating her ass.

"Kikiyo stop" Inuyasha said moving in front of her.

"No Inuyasha you stop" she said moving past him " why are you still here slut", she questioned pushing me into the fridge.

At that moment my blood ran cold.

Stumbling back a bit I caught my balance and pushed her right back, causing her to stumble back to the other side of the kitchen.

Charging toward her, I threw her on the floor and got on top of her punching.

Not for long though. Inuyasha quickly pulled me off of her, but I managed to kick her before I left.

Harry threw me over his shoulder and gave his keys to Kouga telling him to take Miroku home.

"Put me down" I screamed pounding on his back and kicking, "Who were you calling a whore".

He put me in my car and took my purse to get the keys.

He started the car and from the looks of it he was taking me home.

Who the hell is she to call me a whore? She's the one looking like a hoe doll, just waltzed in there with these skimpy clothes and skirt that barely touches her thighs.

After I got home Miroku wasn't there yet so I went inside to change into some pajama shorts and a tank and went down stairs for some juice.

Grabbing out a apple juice carton i saw Harry was on the couch, and I walked over and sat on the couch next to talk to him.

"Sorry about fighting your girlfriend ", I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear smiling.

"It's Okay she deserved it anyways, and you mean ex", Harry said smiling back at me.

As nice as it was to know he was single, I was tired so I walked upstairs to my room for a sleep I longed for.

~.~.~ Next Day ~.~.~.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen I yawned and saw both of the boys both asleep in the living room.

Laughing quietly to not wake them up, I walked in the kitchen for two bottles of water.

Tip toeing over to them I took off the caps and poured it on both their faces.

They both jumped up with a start and I fell on my ass laughing.

They both were glaring at me and now holding their heads in pain.

"I see you two have hang over", I said laughing more loudly on purpose.

"Gome please" Mirou said begging for me to stop laughing, and going back to sleep.

Laughing quietly I saw Inuyasha sitting down hanging his head over the back of the couch, looking at the ceiling.

Jumping on the couch with him I tossed my legs on his lap, and he leaned up to look at me, smiling.

"So I'm sorry again about your ex girlfriend" in said as nicely as possible.

I'm not apologizing for beating her ass, I'm apologizing for ruining a good party.

"It's fine Kagome i told you that", he said rubbing my legs.

Moving closer to him I paused and looked up at my sleeping brother.

Shaking my head I backed away and tried to move my legs off his lap but he grabbed them "What's wrong", he questioned.

"Unless you want my brother to turn into a damn Jurassic park monster and kill you for touching me, I suggest you let my legs go" I said smiling.

As much as I didn't mind a little male attention from Mr. Inuyasha Takahasi, my brother would.

And I really didn't want to see what he would do. He's always been protective of me from boys until he moved out here.

Inuyasha slowly moved my legs off of him and looked every where but at me.

Laughing at him I left and went upstairs to prepare my self for boring ass school the next day.

Thanks for reading babes.


End file.
